A hard day's night
by Anshaca
Summary: OS Pezberry: Que se passe-t-il entre Rachel et Santana après que la diva ai fait son show? /!\ Spoiler saison 5, FEMSLASH /!\


**TITRE:** A hard day's night  
**DISCLAIMER :** Rien ne m'appartient…

**Résumé :** Que se passe-t-il entre Rachel et Santana après que la diva ai fait son show au Spotlight diner?

**Note 1 importante :** Spoiler car l'action se déroule durant l'épisode 1 de la saison 5 juste après que Rachel et Santana aient chanté "A hard day's night"**  
**

**Note 2 :**Cela faisait un moment que je voulais écrire quelque chose sur Glee... J'aurai attendu la 5ème saison pour me lancer... Dans une Pezberry... Bref, bonne lecture.

* * *

Le Spotlight Diner était en effervescence. Les clients applaudissaient, les serveuses et serveurs les saluaient. Rachel prit la main de Santana.

-Aller viens, on rentre.

-Quoi ? Au milieu de tout ça ? demanda la grande brune en descendant du bar.

-Nous devons rentrer à la maison, nous avons quelque chose de spécial à faire. Répondit simplement la diva.

Tenant fermement la main de la latina, les deux jeunes femmes quittèrent le restaurant. Se rapprochant du bord de la route, Rachel héla un taxi. Santana fronça les sourcils en voyant la porte du véhicule s'ouvrir et la petite brune s'engouffrer à l'intérieur. Lorsque le chauffeur démarra après avoir demander l'adresse, la latina regarda son amie avec des yeux ronds.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il te prends Berry ? T'as pas l'air dans ton assiette…

Sans lui adresser un regard, Rachel lui répondit évasivement. La main de Santana glissa dans la sienne et détachant son regard de la forêt de buildings, jeta un coup d'œil à la latina. Bras et jambes croisés, Santana regardait par la fenêtre. Rachel se surprit à penser que le rouge était une couleur qui lui allait vraiment bien. Contrairement à son silence mutique, Rachel bouillonnait à l'intérieur. Son corps était comme un volcan qui n'attendait qu'une secousse pour délivrer des gerbes de flammes. Le trajet jusqu'au loft ne prit que peu de temps. La diva régla la course en laissant un gros pourboire au chauffeur, le remerciant d'avoir fait aussi vite. La latina était déjà à l'intérieur. Rachel avançait à pas lent. Elle ne pouvait lutter contre son envie même si cela dépassait son entendement. Son sang tambourinait dans ses veines. Santana attendait, les bras croisés, contre la porte, un brin excédé. La diva prit tout son temps à ouvrir la porte, et lorsque celle-ci céda, la grande brune entra en trombes, bousculant Rachel au passage. Cependant, la petite brune ne pouvait effacer son sourire de ses lèvres. Ses yeux allaient et venaient, détaillant chaque partie du corps de la latina. L'exaspération prit alors possession de Santana.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe dans ta tête Ber… Mmmphf !

La latina n'eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase que les lèvres de la diva s'écrasèrent sur les siennes et son dos heurta violement la porte. Plus que surprise, Santana tenta de se dégager de cette étreinte, mais sans succès. Son corps était maintenu fermement par celui de la petite brune. Rachel lui prit alors les mains qu'elle lui épingla au dessus de sa tête. Elle avait envie de la posséder. Malgré elle, Santana laissa un faible gémissement lorsque la langue de la diva forçait l'accès de ses lèvres. La latina avait perdu le contrôle. C'était Rachel qui avait les plein pouvoirs, et Santana savait que lorsque la diva avait une idée en tête, elle ne lâchait pas prise jusqu'à obtention de son envie. Rachel, les yeux fermés, se délectait du gout des lèvres de la grande brune lorsque celles-ci cédèrent. Leurs langues se rencontrèrent enfin, menant une bataille acharnée, pour ne pas perdre la face. D'une main, la diva emprisonna les poignets de Santana, de l'autre, elle attrapa le cou de la grande brune afin d'approfondir le baiser alors qu'elle se tenait sur la pointe des pieds. Rachel se mit à soupirer et son corps se colla encore plus à celui de Santana. Sa jambe glissa entre les cuisses de la grande brune, et elle sentit la chaleur de son intimité. La diva sourit dans le baiser, attrapant les hanches de la latina pour mieux la sentir. La grande brune gémit de plaisir, alors qu'elle agrippa fermement le dos de Rachel. Sa langue allait et venait entre les lèvres de la petite brune, au même rythme que son bassin. Rachel ressentait l'excitation monter de plus en plus. Elle avait besoin de plus de contact, de sentir la peau de la brune contre la sienne. Elle commença à déshabiller Santana, quittant ses lèvres et déposant une myriade de baisers le long de son cou. La latina ferma les yeux, se laissant emporter par une vague de chaleur. Elle était toujours étonnée que Rachel prenne autant les devants. Elle frissonna au moment ou la diva l'embrassa au niveau de la clavicule. Soudain, la petite brune cassa ses baisers et plongea son regard dans celui de la latina. Sa respiration était légèrement saccadée et elle lui prit la main. Elle l'entraina alors à sa suite, sans dire un mot, vers sa chambre. La grande brune n'en revenait pas, elle savait pertinemment ce qu'il allait se dérouler. Devant le lit, les deux jeunes femmes s'arrêtèrent un instant. Santana sentit la main de Rachel glisser dans la sienne. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à la petite brune et ses yeux s'agrandirent avec stupeur. La diva retira vite fait ses vêtements avant de s'allonger sur le lit en sous vêtements. Rachel se mordit la lèvre inférieure en dévisageant la latina. De la main, elle lui intima de venir la rejoindre. Santana mit un certain temps avant de se décider.

-Si je ne te connaissais pas, je dirais que tu as peur Sanana Lopez…

La grande brune avala difficilement sa salive. Elle quitta son uniforme et s'allongea sur Rachel. La diva laissa échapper un hoquet de surprise et écarta les cuisses pour permettre à la latina de s'installer confortablement. Santana s'empara des lèvres de la petite brune qui gémissait dans le baiser, dégrafa le soutien gorge de la latina. Santana ne put s'empêcher de frissonner lorsque les mains de Rachel caressèrent sa peau, l'électrisant de sa chaleur moite. Elle dessinait sur la peau de la latina, traçant des cercles au même rythme que sa langue qui jouait avec celle de Santana. Devenant incontrôlable, Rachel mordit légèrement la latina avant de lécher sa lèvre et de déposer des baisers le long de sa mâchoire, jusqu'à son cou. Ses mains devenaient plus désireuses. Santana ne comprenait plus rien. C'était la première fois de sa vie qu'elle était incertaine. Malgré l'excitation et la chaleur que lui procurait la petite diva, Santana avait des doutes. Elle se recula et s'allongea a coté de Rachel, qui se mit à sourire devant les actions de la latina. Sa main se posa sur la hanche de Santana, remontant doucement vers sa poitrine.

-Rach… commença la grande brune. Je…

Une fois de plus elle fut interrompue par les lèvres de la diva.

-Je ne vois de quoi tu as peur Santana ! J'ai envie de toi… Quoi de mal à cela. Nous sommes amies, mais cela n'implique, ni notre amitié, ni des sentiments… Juste un désir à assouvir.

-Mais…

-Je commence à me demander si tu es toujours la « Santana Lopez » de Lima. Celle qui rabaissait les gens en une simple phrase. Celle qui claquait des doigts et obtenait tout. Celle qui couchait avec n'importe quoi…

Santana fronça les sourcils. Depuis qu'elle était arrivée à New-York, elle avait laissé derrière elle cette façade froide et sans consistance. Elle voulait être elle-même. Rachel lui sourit tout en continuant de la caresser. Jamais elle n'avait vu la latina dans un état pareil. Sa main effleura sa joue.

-J'ai peur… avoua Santana.

-Laisse toi faire. Reprit la petite brune en déposant un baiser sur les lèvres de la latina. Tout ira bien, et rien ne sortira de cette chambre.

La latina soupira. Elle avait toujours eu peur d'être jugée, mais Rachel venait de la rassurer. Elle se laissa aller, baladant ses mains sur le corps de la diva. Jamais auparavant elle n'avait eu envie de toucher Rachel comme elle était en train de le faire, mais la sensation était très agréable. Santana remarqua les courbes parfaites et les seins généreux de la petite brune. Une envie furieuse de la gouter. Ses lèvres glissèrent dans le cou de Rachel, léchant et mordillant chaque partie qui se présentait à elle. L'une de ses mains se coula dans le dos de la diva pour lui retirer son soutien-gorge. Rachel gémit de se sentir enfin libérée. Santana leva son regard vers la petite brune. Ce qu'elle y décela dans ses yeux l'excita. Sans perdre une seconde, la latina n'hésita pas à gouter cette peau sucrée. La petite brune eut le souffle coupé lorsque la langue de Santana se mit à lécher son téton et que l'une de ses mains s'occupait de son autre sein avec douceur.

-San… J'ai envie de toi… susurra la diva.

La latina ne répondit rien, mais suça plus fort le téton qu'elle avait entre les lèvres. Rachel se cambra violement. Elle était au bord du supplice. Ses doigts s'entremêlèrent à la chevelure folle de la latina pour la maintenir en place. Santana se laissa envelopper par la chaleur de la petite diva. Elle mettait de coté ses doutes, appréciant la texture de la peau de Rachel sous sa langue. Jamais elle n'aurait cru devenir aussi intime avec la diva, bien que le jour ou elle ait vu Rachel arriver au lycée en tenue de collégienne sexy, ses pulsions lui avaient soufflé, que sous ses airs enfantins, se cachait une véritable diablesse. Alors qu'elle en faisait l'expérience, Santana fut surprise de se retrouver sous Rachel, qui la dominait de toute sa hauteur. Ses yeux brillaient d'une fureur lubrique. Tandis que son regard plongea dans celui de Santana, cette dernière perçu un courant d'air filtrer entre ses cuisses. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que la petite brune lui avait retiré son string. La latina ne put retenir son sourire devant l'audace de Rachel. La diva fondit sur la grande brune, capturant ses lèvres en un baiser voluptueux, arrachant un soupir à Santana. Elle trouva sa langue et débuta une danse sulfureuse dans laquelle, ni l'une ni l'autre ne voulait céder. A bout de souffle, Rachel se retira, son regard était fiévreux. Puis sa langue jaillit, léchant le cou de la latina, descendant vers sa poitrine. Elle ne s'arrêta même pas pour admirer la peau halée de son amie, qu'elle prit dans sa bouche l'un de ses seins, la mordant légèrement. Sous sa langue, Rachel sentait le téton de la grande brune durcir. Elle le tritura jusqu'à arracher à Santana un cri de plaisir. La latina retint son souffle lorsque la diva quitta sa poitrine pour tracer un chemin de baiser sur son ventre. Plongeant ses doigts dans la chevelure de Rachel, pour l'inciter à descendre. Cependant, la petite brune émit un petit rire étouffé avant de se redresser.

-Impatiente Miss Lopez ?

Le rouge lui monta aux joues, mais grâce à son teint halé, Santana ne fut pas trahit.

-La patience n'est pas mon amie. Répondit la latina.

C'est surtout que ça faisait un moment pensa la diva. Elle savait que Santana avait couché avec Quinn, mais elle avait gardé ce détail pour elle. Rachel s'agenouilla entre les cuisses de Santana et ses yeux s'illuminèrent. La diva avait enfin l'accès à l'objet de son désir. La petite brune ignorait depuis combien de temps elle désirait la latina, mais elle voulait vraiment assouvir ce fantasme. Ses mains remontèrent sur les cuisses de Santana et lorsqu'elles arrivèrent sur son sexe, la latina se cambra violement. Rachel l'avait tellement excitée qu'elle savait qu'elle n'allait pas tenir longtemps avant de jouir. De sa langue, la diva effleura les lèvres intimes de la latina. Santana gémit, son corps se tendant sous les caresses de la petite brune. Rachel fut étonnée, le gout et l'odeur de la latina l'enivrait. Elle n'attendit pas plus de temps et plongea sa langue dans ce sexe offert, remontant le long de ses lèvres jusqu'au clitoris gonflé de plaisir et juteux.

-Rach'… Surtout ne t'arrête pas…

Ses paupières se fermèrent. Elle retenait au maximum cette vague de plaisir, la plus puissante qu'elle n'ai jamais connue, pour ne pas sombrer dans la jouissance. Rachel se délectait. La jeune femme immisça un doigt joueur dans le sexe de Santana qui se cambra. Ses hanches commencèrent un mouvement de va et vient, désireuse de sentir la diva au plus profond de ses entrailles. Jamais elle n'avait ressentit autant de force, autant de désir. Elle en voulait plus.

-Rach'… J'ai… Je… Plus… articula difficilement la grande brune halente.

La diva ne put s'empêcher de sourire. A la demande de la latina, elle introduisit un deuxième doigt. Alors qu'elle s'enfonçait profondément, Rachel remonta et embrassa Santana. Cette dernière gémit lorsqu'elle se rendit compte de son propre gout dans la bouche de la diva. Sans rompre le baiser, la latina glissa une main entre son corps et celui de Rachel. Ses doigts s'attardèrent un instant sur l'élastique de son sous vêtement avant de plonger à l'intérieur. La diva était tellement excitée et humide que Santana n'eut aucun mal à la pénétrer. Rachel soupira de plaisir. C'était la première fois de sa vie qu'elle ressentait autant de sensations. Elle se sentait combler. Ses doigts allaient et venaient à une cadence soutenue tandis que Santana faisait la même chose.

- Oh Rachel… Surtout ne t'arrêtes pas…

- San… J'y suis presque…

Leurs corps et leurs âmes fusionnèrent lorsque l'orgasme atteignit son apogée. La diva sentit son corps se tendre une dernière fois avant de retomber lourdement sur Santana. La latina était haletante elle aussi. Elle se retira lentement de la petite brune et tenta de reprendre ses esprits. Elle porta ses doigts à sa bouche, savourant cette texture enivrante exprimant un long gémissement. Rachel se déplaça sur son flanc pour pouvoir regarder la latina. Son sourire était énigmatique. Dans le silence, la petite brune se leva du lit, et commença à ramasser ses affaires. Santana l'observait en fronçant les sourcils.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Nous devons nous préparer, nous devons rentrer à Lima… Pour la demande en mariage de Blaine.

Tandis que la diva triait ses vêtements, la latina haussa les sourcils.

-En fait, t'avais juste envie de me sauter Berry.

Sa voix était glaciale.

-Santana, arrête. Ce n'est pas une question de sauterie ou de baise comme tu le sous entends si bien. C'est simplement la communion de deux corps en fusion. J'en avais besoin et envie aussi.

-Tu fais chier Berry. Maugréa la grande brune.

Elle se leva à son tour, ramassa ses vêtements et voulu quitter la chambre. Cependant la petite brune la retint par le bras et vrilla ses yeux dans ceux de Santana.

-Dis-moi que tu ne te sens pas bien. Dis-moi que tu n'as rien ressentis, que tu ne cherchais pas à te débarrasser de toute cette tension sexuelle qui dormait en toi depuis tant de temps.

-Va te faire foutre !

-San ! Regardes moi et dis-moi la vérité ! Tu as tellement de doutes en toi que tu ne te rends même pas compte que tu t'enfermes dans une bulle…

La latina garda le silence. Rachel avait raison. Elle avait peur de tout maintenant que Brittany était partie loin.

-Ok, j'avoue… J'ai pris mon pied Berry, mais ne va pas t'imaginer que nous sommes des sex friends…

Rachel acquiesça, un sourire chaleureux sur les lèvres.

-Tu devrais avoir un peu plus confiance en toi, comme au lycée quand tu marchais dans les couloirs de McKinley… Crois-moi, tu fais tourner plus d'une tête dans ton petit uniforme rouge.

Inconsciemment, la diva se passa la langue sur les lèvres. Sans s'en rendre compte, leurs corps s'étaient rapprochés.

-Tu as raison… confia la latina. Je devrais recommencer à m'amuser un peu…

Rachel frémit au contact du souffle chaud de Santana sur sa joue.

-Tu devrais…

A regret, la diva se fit violence pour se détacher du corps de la latina. Elle lui tourna le dos. Une chaleur excitante s'empara d'elle et ses joues s'empourprèrent.

-La vie est trop courte Santana pour que tu perdes ainsi ton temps…

Les bras de la grande brune emprisonnèrent la taille de Rachel. Elle frémit à ce contact. La diva avait envie d'un second round mais elle savait qu'elle serait en retard pour prendre le train en direction de Lima. Santana déposa un baiser au creux de son cou, ce qui la fit frémir.

-Tu devrais essayer avec Dani un de ces quatre… articula difficilement Rachel.

Elle se dégagea de l'étreinte de Santana et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. La latina était si excitée que le temps que les mots de Rachel atteigne son cerveau, cette dernière avait disparue.

-Dani ?! demanda la grande brune presqu'en hurlant. Tu fais chier Rachel !

La latina ramassa une fois de plus ses affaires et tout en maugréant des insultes en espagnol, retourna dans sa chambre. Elle devait se préparer elle aussi. Cependant alors qu'elle passait devant la salle de bain, la porte était ouverte. Elle y jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur. Le rideau de douche ne laissait que très peu de place à l'imagination et Santana avala difficilement sa salive. Alors qu'elle tentait de reprendre contenance, le rideau s'ouvrit brusquement.

-Lopez ? Round deux ?

Un sourire illumina le visage de Santana. Elle laissa tomber son uniforme et rentra sous la douche à son tour.

FIN

* * *

A vos commentaires :)


End file.
